1. Field of the Invention
This invention generally relates to an embeddable mounting device, which is mounted in a block wall. More specifically, the present invention relates to an embeddable mounting device, which is utilized to permanently install electrical devices, such as fixtures, lights, switches, receptacles, speakers, etc., or a structural support member within a concrete block or masonry wall in a security facility, such as a jail, prison, juvenile detention center, psychiatric hospital; etc.
2. Background Information
Many buildings are currently being constructed of concrete blocks. It has been a common practice within the construction industry that all concrete block walls have affixed electrical boxes that accommodate the final connections of emergency lights, intercom speakers, switches, receptacles, etc. Also it is often necessary to attach structural support members such as joists to the concrete block walls.
Prior to the setting of the block walls, electric conduit is installed either in the concrete floor slab or hung from the ceiling. One common practice in the construction industry, and employed by many electricians, is to bring or xe2x80x9cstub upxe2x80x9d the electric conduit a distance of about six to twelve inches above the finished slab. The masonry blocks are then set on the slab and over the electric conduit. As the concrete block walls increase in height, the electrician must add additional lengths of the conduits. The electrical boxes are then linked to the ends of the conduits when the wall reaches the specified height to the electrical boxes. This means that the electricians must work in concert with the masons to assure the proper location and height of the electrical boxes and to eliminate any delay that might be experienced. After the masons have constructed the concrete wall, the electrician must begin his work through the final connections. If the masons have not broken a hole in the concrete block to expose the conduit, the electrician must first locate the area in which the fixture is to be installed and must force entry into the block by breaking a hole or cutting a hole in the block. If the hole is formed in the correct location within the concrete block wall, the electrician will find the conduit and wires leading out of the conduit and install it. The next step for the electrician to conclude the final installation of the intercom speakers, the electrical receptacles or switches, he must attach a faceplate to the electric box so that the hole in the block is covered. The conventional method of installation creates a hole that cannot be defined in size and often the hole created cannot be covered by the electric fixture faceplate. The conventional method of installing the conduit within the block often causes the conduit to be placed out of plumb. In that event, the electric box that is to receive the faceplate inevitably is not plumb and the faceplate is often not level. As this often occurs, the added cost of having the masons return to patch the hole results in a delay to the progress of the job and an overrun in cost.
This invention is especially useful in the detention industry. It is a common practice within the detention industry for their new construction projects to construct the walls of a detection facility out of concrete blocks. Detention wall construction requires that the interior of the blocks have a cement agent poured into the cavity or cavities and that the cavities have one or more reinforcing rods extending from the interior of the block into the concrete blocks that are above and below. One Example of a steel block is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,648,391, issued to Mr. Layne, on Jul. 22, 1997. The entire disclosure of this patent is hereby incorporated herein by reference.
In view of the above, there exists a need for an embeddable mounting device which overcomes the above mentioned problems in the prior art. This invention addresses this need in the prior art as well as other needs, which will become apparent to those skilled in the art from this disclosure.
One object of this invention is to provide an embeddable fixture mounting device that is used to install electrical fixtures or devices within a concrete block wall, a masonry wall or a pre-cast concrete wall.
Another object of the present invention is to provide an embeddable mounting device that will not require additional plastering of the walls when the fixture or wiring device is installed.
A further object of the invention is to provide a method of permanently and securely mounting a fixture to a wall that access can not be accessed without the use of security tools.
Another object of the present invention is to provide an embeddable mounting device that will assist in the installation of a structural support member such as a joist
The new steel electrical box block in accordance with the present invention is designed to eliminate some of the problems that have been experienced by the construction industry. The electrical box block of the present invention reduces the cost of installation and provides a steel block that is designed specifically to receive or become the in-wall electrical box. The electrical box block can be either a half-size block or a fall size block.
In accordance with one aspect of the present invention, a steel electrical box block is provided which includes three rectangular metal plates coupled together by four vertical spacers and two horizontal plates. The first rectangular metal plate member has a first inner surface, a first outer surface, a first length measuring between seven inches and eight inches, a first height measuring between seven and eight inches, a first depth measuring between seven inches and eight inches and a first thickness of either ten gauge steel, twelve gauge steel, fourteen gauge steel, one-quarter inch or one-half inch. The second rectangular metal plate member has a second inner surface, a second outer surface, a second length of measurement equal to the first length, a second height equal to the first height, a second depth equal to the first depth and a second thickness equal to the first thickness. The third rectangular metal plate member which is a removable face plate has a third inner surface, a third outer surface, a third length of measurement equal to the first length, a third height equal to the first height, a third depth equal to the first depth and a third thickness equal to the first thickness. Of course, these rectangular metal plate members can have other dimensions as need and/or desired of a particular application. Also, an octagonal or square hole of an appropriate size is formed in the third rectangular metal plate member to accommodate the specific fixture that will be utilized.
The third rectangular metal plate will be further equipped with holes of varying sizes so that security screws can be used to set the plate. The steel electric fixture box has also two pair of spacer members, each having two (2) one-quarter (xc2xcxe2x80x3) inch radius breaks that extend to each side of the block a length of one to two inches. One pair of spacer members is secured between the first inner surface and the second inner surface in a manner to create at least one reinforcing rod and cement receiving cavity between the first and second metal plate members. These spacer members hold the first and second metal plate members in parallel relationship with each other. When the first and second metal plate members simultaneously contact a planar surface, the first and second metal plate members are both perpendicularly oriented to the planar surface. The first and second outer surfaces of the first and second rectangular metal plate members are spaced apart a spacing distance measuring between three (3xe2x80x3) and five (5xe2x80x3) inches. The area filled by the cement/grout mixture that is placed between adjacent blocks is further used to present a plurality of the concrete blocks together to form the wall. The second pair of spacer members is secured between the second inner surface and the third inner surface in a manner to create a housing chamber to receive the conduit and mount the electric fixture or electric device as required.
It is the object of this invention to provide a means for easily connecting low voltage lines and those above 115 volts that must be run in conduit. Also, high voltage lines (electrical power lines or the like) and low voltage lines (speaker cables or the like) can easily be connected by using female snap-on connectors. This inventor visualizes that the speakers are field applied to the faceplate with a male pigtail connector. In instances in which high voltage electrical components are required, it is the intent of this invention that a flexible piece of conduit securely attached to the rigid conduit will provide a sufficient raceway for bringing the electrical wires to their final termination point. The final termination point will be a UL listed electrical box attached to the faceplate so that the appropriate electrical switches or receptacles are placed therein. Upon the termination of the wires into the electrical box which has been attached to the backside of the steel block electrical fixture box faceplate, the faceplate will then be attached to the steel block electrical fixture box using security screws and an electrical faceplate shall be attached.
These spacer members are placed in a manner to hold the second and third metal plate members in parallel relationship with each other such that when said second and third metal plate members simultaneously contact a planar surface the second and third metal plate members are both perpendicularly oriented to the planar surface, and in a manner such that the second and third outer surfaces are spaced apart a spacing distance measuring between three (3xe2x80x3) and four and one-half (4-xc2xdxe2x80x3) inches. Each of the spacer members are of varying heights depending upon the reinforcing bars that may be run horizontally at both the top and bottom.
It would also be desirable to have a method for mounting an electric fixture, including electrical switches/receptacles, electrical intercom speakers, etc., correctly sized, level and plumb permanently within a concrete block wall that did not require degradation of the wall structure by forming a cavity within the pre-existing concrete blocks when it became necessary to install a fixture as identified above.
The steel electrical box block has its first and second rectangular metal plate members sized to allow the masonry setting installation of the steel block within the total concrete block wall to be filled with a cementing slurry mixture and the grouting of all edges. It had been thought originally that direct contact of the steel block with the adjacent concrete blocks might reduce the potential loosening effect that was thought to occur by the shrinking or squeezing out of the cement slurry or grouting when the blocks and mounting devices were laid and grouted in place as with a standard concrete block installation. Testing has proven that steel blocks, properly grouted, do not experience the shrinking or loosening effect. Proper grouting, xe2x80x9ccementing slurryxe2x80x9d filling and properly set reinforcing rods are mandatory for the proper setting of all steel blocks. Steel blocks that are grouted and filled properly are no more or less vulnerable to being xe2x80x9cdug outxe2x80x9d then normal concrete blocks are. The first and second rectangular metal plate members create a cement receiving cavity that is aligned with the reinforcing bar and cement receiving cavities of conventional concrete blocks and into which a vertical reinforcing bar and cementing slurry is introduced during the setting (installation) of the device. The term xe2x80x9ccementing slurryxe2x80x9d is used herein to indicate any of the cementing agents conventionally poured into the reinforcing bar and cement receiving cavities of conventional concrete blocks that are utilized to add strength and greater utility to the construction. The steel electrical box block has its second and third rectangular metal plate members sized to form the back plate (second metal plate member) and the face plate (third metal plate member) of the electrical box.
Another aspect of the invention is a permanently and securely mounted steel electrical box block for the housing of activated electrical fixtures. The method includes the step of installing the steel electrical box block during the setting of the concrete block walls. The steel electrical box block as described above is placed into the wall in a manner so that the masonry contractor can place one reinforcing bar into the aligned reinforcing bar receiving cavity and/or horizontally in the space above or below the cavity. Prior to the final hardening of the cement slurry, the reinforcing bar members are placed vertically into the now filled bar receiving cavities and allowed to protrude enough to engage one or more courses of concrete blocks that will be set in the following concrete block courses. The cementing slurry mixture is then allowed to harden. After the cementing slurry mixture has hardened sufficiently to at least hold the mounting device in place, a fixture or wiring device can be permanently fixed to the wall by using security screws.
In accordance with another aspect of the present invention, an embeddable mounting device is provided in the form of joist support block. The joist support block basically includes a pair of generally rectangular metal members, three metal spacer members, two vertical metal walls or members and a horizontal metal wall or member The two vertical metal walls or members and a horizontal metal wall or member form a U-shaped support member, which allows the structural support member or joist to be easily coupled to the joist support block.
These and other objects, features, aspects and advantages of the present invention will become apparent to those skilled in the art from the following detailed description, which, taken in conjunction with the annexed drawings, discloses a preferred embodiment of the present invention.